Various types of chaps and garments are known in the marketplace, but not one is a complete, one piece clothing apparatus that covers and protects the chest, legs, and feet.
The primary object of this invention is to protect your clothes and shoes from the messy, moist, grass clippings that are associated with weed wacking and or trimming. An extra advantage to this invention is many people like to weed wack or trim in their shorts. WACKER CHAPS will prevent injury to the legs from debris thrown from the high power of the weed wacker or trimmer. WACKER CHAPS can be worn to protect you in any messy circumstance, whether it be painting, driveway sealing, pet grooming, or washing your cars.